Chut ! Pas si fort
by Lolita Queen
Summary: Mikey et Don pensaient passer une soirée tranquille, mais c'était sans compter sur Léo et Raph dont les ébats amoureux sont pour le moins... Bruyants. [Mikey/Donnie, Lemon]
1. Vous faites trop de bruit !

Résumé : Mikey et Don pensaient passer une soirée tranquille, mais c'était sans compter sur Léo et Raph dont les ébats amoureux sont pour le moins... Bruyants. [Mikey/Donnie, Raph/Léo, One Shot]

Rated : T pour un langage un peu... imagé xD

Disclamer : Je ne possède aucunes de ces coquines petites tortues !

 ** **Coucou les gens ! Ça faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas écris de lemon, mais je n'avais pas d'inspiration, donc voilà ce qui est arrivé à la place x'D Je me suis vraiment amusée à écrire cet O.S et j'espère que ça vous fera sourire !****

 ** **[EDIT : comme d'habitude les choses sont hors de contrôle et ceci n'est plus un O.S maintenant XD]****

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Vous faites trop de bruit !**

* * *

Mikey grogna avec dépit alors qu'il venait de perdre une fois de plus à son jeu vidéo favoris. Son grognement se transforma en gémissement exaspéré tandis que l'écran affichait un gros "Game Over" noir et rouge. Il était à deux doigts de jeter sa manette par terre de rage quand une présence apaisante se manifesta. Donatello s'était approché discrètement de lui et lui embrassa la tête avec tendresse avant de murmurer :

« Tu es trop fatigué, c'est pour ça que tu perds. Viens dormir. »

Mikey s'étira paresseusement alors que son amant passait ses bras autours de ses épaules. C'était vraiment rare que Donnie vienne le voir pour lui demander de venir se coucher. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles, les habitudes du génie n'avaient pas changées et il passait toujours une bonne partie de la nuit dans son laboratoire. Parfois, Mikey arrivait à trouver la force nécessaire pour le traîner de force au lit, mais cela n'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Après avoir traversé de nombreux conflits, ils avaient fini par trouver un compromis et avaient installés un lit directement dans le laboratoire. Don se laissait convaincre beaucoup plus facilement de venir se coucher de cette façon-là, et ils avaient toute l'intimité rêvée puisque la pièce était insonorisée, si bien qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi dans l'une de leurs chambres depuis des semaines.

« Oh, mais pincez-moi, je rêve ! Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que c'est toi qui me demande de venir dormir ! »

« Il y a des vapeurs toxiques dans le labo à cause de ma dernière expérience, murmura Donnie en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, je suis obligé d'attendre jusqu'à demain pour que ça s'évacue. »

« Ah, mais tout s'explique alors, » répondit Mikey en riant.

Être en couple avec Donatello pouvait s'avérer compliqué parfois, surtout pour cette histoire de lit, mais ils finissaient toujours par trouver une solution et il n'y avait pas un seul jour où Mikey regrettait sa décision. Ça n'avait pas été facile de tout avouer à leur famille. Raphaël avait même été très en colère jusqu'à ce que Léo finisse par lui avouer qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui. Ils s'étaient alors eux aussi mis en couple et du jour au lendemain ils étaient même devenu plus romantiques entre eux que Mikey et Don.

Le benjamin se retourna pour pouvoir embrasser son amant sur les lèvres.

« On dort dans ta chambre, je suppose ? »

Donnie hocha la tête en souriant. Ils n'avaient pas dormi là depuis des semaines, c'était presque comme un retour aux sources. Mikey se leva en le tirant par le poignet, pressé de retrouver le lit du génie. Il était d'humeur coquine ce soir là et il y avait un côté excitant à retourner dans cet endroit qui lui rappelait une époque pas si lointaine où tout était nouveau et où le sexe était encore timide. Il plaqua ses lèvres une dernière fois sur celles de Donatello avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et de s'y engouffrer.

Le génie avait l'air lui aussi d'apprécier l'idée et se jeta sur le lit en retirant son bandana tandis que Mikey fermait la porte avec un sourire lubrique. Sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller, il se précipita au-dessus du plus grand et se mis à califourchon sur ses hanches. Juste au moment où il allait l'embrasser, il fut arrêté par des cris qui venaient de la pièce d'à côté.

 _« Oh, oui, Raph, c'est super ! »_

 _« T'aime ça, hein ! »_

 _« Oui, oh mon dieu, oui ! »_

Mikey et Don se regardèrent avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Le plus jeune réprima un rire gêné et se redressa. Les gémissements des deux tortues étaient audibles comme si elles avaient étés dans la même pièce qu'eux.

« J'avais oublié que nos chambres étaient aussi proches, » maugréa Donnie en se relevant sur ses coudes.

 _« Oh mon dieu, Raphaël, vas-y, putain, oui, vas-y ! »_

Cette fois-ci, Mikey ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il se déplaça et roula sur le lit en se tenant les côtes.

« Moi qui ai toujours pensé que Léo était du genre coincé ! Ahaha, mon dieu, c'est trop drôle ! »

Donatello s'assit sur le lit et se tourna vers le mur comme pour essayer de voir à travers. Il rougissait, trop embarrassé pour rire comme le faisait son amant. Il sursauta même alors que Léo lâchait un cri encore plus sonore que les autres. Se raclant la gorge il lança un coup d'œil vers Mike et dit doucement :

« On devrait peut-être aller dans la salon en attendant qu'ils finissent... »

« Quoi ? Non, s'exclama le plus jeune, je refuse de devoir m'en aller à cause d'eux ! De toute façon ils auront bientôt fini, non ? »

Michelangelo se redressa lorsque des bruits de coups se firent entendre. Léo et Raph bougeaient tellement que cela faisait claquer le sommier de leur lit contre le mur et le bruit que cela produisait faisait presque trembler le sol. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ces deux tortues puissent faire autant de bruit ! Il ne les avait pour ainsi dire jamais entendu avant ce soir là, puisqu'il avait l'habitude de dormir dans le labo, et il découvrait qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout discret ! Donatello le fit rire ; il rougissait en détournant les yeux. Il avait parfois un petit côté coincé et Mikey s'en amusait. Avec son éternelle malice, il décida d'en rajouter une couche alors que les gémissements de Raph et Léo se faisaient toujours entendre.

 _« Hum, oui~ ! »_

« Hé, Don, à ton avis, qui fait la fille ? »

« J'en ai strictement aucune idée, et ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout de la savoir, » répondit le génie en croisant les bras.

 _« Mon dieu ! »_

 _« Oh, oui, Raphaël, défonce-moi ! »_

Donatello écarquilla ses grands yeux que Mikey aimait tant et murmura : « Je crois que c'est Léo. » Le benjamin se remit à rire alors qu'on entendait Raph crier son plaisir à travers tout le repaire. Non, mais, ils n'avaient pas honte, quand même ?

« Tu penses que maître Splinter les entend ? » demanda Mikey, toujours aussi hilare.

« Sa chambre est au rez-de-chaussé, je pense que c'est trop loin, » répondit doucement Donatello.

A peine eut-il fini de parler que de nouveaux cris se firent entendre, toujours plus fort que les précédant.

 _« Plus fort, Raphie, oh oui~ ! »_

« Peut-être que je lui proposerai d'insonoriser sa chambre demain, » ajouta Don en se mordillant les lèvres.

« C'est plutôt leur chambre à eux qu'il faudrait insonoriser, » fit Mikey en riant.

 _« Putain, j'adore quant tu fais ça ! Oui, vas-y, comme ça ! »_

 _« Oh, Raphie~, aaah ! »_

Le plus jeune pouffa de rire une fois encore. Dire que ces frangins avaient fais toute une histoire quand lui et Donnie s'étaient mis en couple ! Si il avait su que ça finirait comme ça, il n'aurait pas pris la peine d'être aussi discret. D'ailleurs, cela commença à lui donner des idées. Il s'approcha doucement de son amant, qui était tendu comme un arc, et caressa délicatement son genoux du bout des doigts. Avec malice, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et lui dit :

« Tu sais quoi ? On devrait avoir faire la même chose qu'eux, comme ça ils nous entendront et ce sera à leur tour d'être embarrassé ! »

« Alors là, c'est hors de question, » s'exclama Donnie en retirant sa main de son genoux.

« Alleeeez, » gémit le plus jeune avec une moue enfantine, « comme ça on leur montre qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à assurer au lit ! »

« Non, c'est non, Mikey. En plus, ça n'a rien d'une compétition. Et je suis sûr qu'ils en rajoutent, là. »

Donatello se détourna, visiblement prêt à bouder et Mikey resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Il écouta encore les cris de ses deux frères qui semblaient être de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus obscènes. Il songea que, effectivement, ils avaient l'air d'en rajouter. Quand lui et Don s'adonnaient à ce genre d'activité, ils ne criaient tout de même pas aussi fort. Et d'ailleurs ils ne disaient pas des choses aussi osées. Peut-être qu'il pourrait réussir à faire parler Donnie comme ça, la prochaine fois. Cette idée ne fit qu'augmenter l'excitation de la jeune tortue.

« Okay, » dit-il avec une voix la plus aguicheuse possible, » alors qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une partie de jambe en l'air silencieuse ? »

« Quoi ? Avec leurs cris en musique de fond ? Non merci, moi ça me coupe toute envie ! »

Michelangelo soupira d'exaspération, mais avec le bruit de la pièce d'à côté, Donnie ne l'entendit pas. Abandonnant l'idée de faire l'amour pour le moment, il lança :

« D'accord, j'ai compris. Dans ce cas là on a qu'à faire semblant. On fait du bruit pour leur faire croire qu'on s'éclate, nous aussi ! »

Ça, c'était une super idée ! Mais malheureusement, le génie n'avait pas l'air aussi emballé que lui, et il répondit froidement et fermement :

« Non. »

Une réponse pourtant très clair, mais Mikey n'était pas du genre à abandonner aussi facilement. Ignorant les cris qui tapissaient l'ambiance sonore, il se rapprocha de son amant et tenta à nouveau :

« Donnie ? »

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse, le génie se contentant de tourner un peu plus la tête dans la direction opposée.

« Mon amour ? »

Cette fois-ci, la tortue couleur olive bougea vaguement les épaules et Mikey décida de continuer sur cette lancée.

« Mon bel ange aux grands yeux scintillants descendu tout droit des cieux ? »

Donatello tourna ses "grands yeux scintillants" vers lui avec un air blasé.

« Sérieusement ? »

« Allez, je commence si tu veux, » s'exclama Mikey sans lui laisser le choix plus longtemps.

Il se racla la gorge et gémit très bruyamment. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il était plutôt convainquant, mais cela n'interrompit pas les cris venant de l'autre pièce.

« Allez, à ton tour ! »

Donnie leva les yeux au ciel et finit par céder. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine et la mine boudeuse, il maugréa : « Oh, oui, oh, c'est bon » avec une voix plus que robotique.

« J'ai jamais été aussi peu convaincu de toute ma vie, » statua froidement Mikey sans aucune pitié.

« Comment tu veux que je me mette dans l'ambiance avec ces bruits horribles qui me percent les oreilles, » répondit Donnie avec exaspération.

Raph et Léo s'étaient effectivement mis à... Et bien, à "beugler", leurs gémissements ne ressemblaient plus à rien.

 _« Ooh, oh, ouiii, Raphie~ ! »_

« Oh mon dieu, mais il faut vraiment qu'ils s'arrêtent maintenant, » s'exclama Mikey en se levant sur le matelas, « lève-toi, ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir. »

Donnie céda une nouvelle fois et se leva avec difficulté, le matelas étant un support pour le moins instable. Ils se collèrent contre le mur.

« Écoutes moi bien, c'est comme un exercice, imagine-toi qu'on est dans le dojo. Il faut avant tout que ça vienne du cœur, répète après moi : _oui ! »_

Faire passer ça pour un exercice était la meilleure idée que Michelangelo n'ai jamais eu car l'instinct de Donatello le poussait à présent à donner le meilleur de lui-même. Il imita Mikey et poussa un "oui" un peu plus convainquant.

« Plus d'intensité dans la voix, utilise ta respiration ventrale, encore une fois : _oui ! »_

 _« Oui ! »_

« C'est ça, ça vient : _oh oui ! »_

 _« Oui ! »_

 _« Hum, encore ! »_

 _« Vas-y, plus vite ! Oui ! »_

« C'est ça, tu l'as Donnie ! _Oui, putain c'est bon ! »_

Et la machine était lancée. Ils étaient tous les deux tournés vers le mur et essayaient de réprimer leurs rires alors que leurs voix surplombaient bientôt celles des deux aînés. Complètement emportés dans leurs délires, ils se mirent à taper contre la cloison pour faire encore plus de bruit et imiter le bruit du sommier qu'ils entendaient depuis tout à l'heure.

 _« Mikey, oh Mikey, t'arrête pas ! »_

 _« Hum, c'est trop bon ! Oh oui, ouiii ! »_

Le repaire n'était désormais plus que surplombé par leurs deux voix qui emplissaient l'air. Raph et Léo ne se faisaient plus entendre, mais cela ne fit qu'encourager les deux autres tortues qui mirent encore plus de cœur à l'ouvrage, sautant sur le lit et criant à plein poumon. La façon dont Donatello se prêtait désormais à l'exercice était même assez surprenante. Mikey cessa de sautiller pour le regarder un instant.

 _« Oh oui, putain, j'adore quand tu fais, vas-y_ , » cria le génie.

L'entendre parler comme ça commençait sérieusement à titiller la jeune tortue. Il se mordilla les lèvres tandis que son amant s'égosillait à hurler son prénom en direction du mur. Il était tellement sexy quand il criait comme ça. En plus c'était la première fois que Mikey le voyait adopter un langage aussi imagé. En temps normal, Donnie se contentait des habituels "oh oui" sans ajouter grand chose d'autre.

 _« Mikey, oh oui, Mikey~ ! »_

Là, il n'y tenait plus. Entendre son prénom être crier comme ça, aussi sensuellement, c'était vraiment trop ! La jeune tortue saisit son grand frère par la taille et le jeta en arrière sur le lit.

« Mi-Mikey ? »

Ces paroles n'avaient pas la même intonation que les précédentes, mais cela ne fit pas reculer le benjamin, il se plaça au-dessus de Donnie et se mit à lui embrasser le cou.

« Mikey ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La voix de Don était encore assez forte pour être entendue depuis l'autre chambre, mais Michelangelo n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il voulait Donatello, tout de suite !

 **« Mikey ! »**

Faisant passer ses doigts sur les côtes du génie, il obtint un gémissements involontaire de la part de ce dernier. Il connaissait ses points sensibles, il savait comment le faire crier. Donnie ne pouvait pas lui résister et Léo et Raph n'allaient pas en croire leurs oreilles.

 **« Ah, ah ! »**

Michelangelo ignora les protestations de son amant qui se débattait encore et se mit à lui mordiller le cou. Pour manifester son désaccord, Donatello se mit à crier de plus en plus fort, et la jeune tortue décida de mêler ses gémissements aux siens, faisant entendre sa voix.

 **« Mikey ! »**

Ils faisaient peut-être même plus de bruit qu'auparavant, entre leurs cris, le lit qui bougeait sous leurs corps remuant, c'était enfin à leur tour d'inonder le repaire avec les gémissements de leurs ébats.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le refus de Donatello. Il avait dit non, et trop, c'était trop ! Le génie parvint à se dégager et saisit une bouteille d'eau qui traînait par là. Sans aucune pitié, il en jeta le contenu sur Michelangelo et profita de son étonnement pour sortir de la pièce en trombe, sans prendre le temps de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Mikey, un peu secoué, se leva presque aussitôt et courut jusqu'à la porte. Il allait partir à la poursuite de son amant quand il remarqua Raph, devant la porte de la chambre de Léo, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés. Changeant d'attitude à la vitesse de la lumière, Mikey afficha un fier sourire et s'adossa contre le pas de porte en croisant les jambes. Il se passa une main sur la visage, essuyant l'eau que Raph prenait pour de la sueur, faisant comme si il venait de finir une intense partie de jambes en l'air. La tête chaude le regarda avec la bouche ouverte, tellement il était abasourdis par ce qu'il voyait.

« Waouw... Dis-donc, tous les deux vous n'avez pas l'air de vous ennuyer... »

« Allons, Raphie, ne me dis pas que tu pensais sérieusement être le seul à assurer au lit. »

L'expression de pure étonnement sur le visage de son grand frère ne fit que raviver la fierté qu'il ressentait. Bon, d'accord, la moitié de ce qu'il avait entendu était de la simulation, mais Mikey s'en fichait. Il savait très bien qu'il pouvait envoyer Donatello au nirvana quand il le voulait, et qu'il pouvait même le faire crier plus fort que Léo !

« Maintenant tu sais pourquoi on dort tout le temps dans le laboratoire, » ajouta-t-il avec un malicieux clin d'œil.

* * *

 **Petit cochon de Mikey, héhé :p**


	2. Tu ne fais pas assez de bruit !

Résumé du chapitre : Donatello est une tortue plutôt silencieuse, trop silencieuse de l'avis de Michelangelo.

 **Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai avec le Mikey/Donnie en ce moment... Ce couple est juste tellement amusant et mignon à écrire X'D**

 **On doit tous remercier ACuckoo, car c'est en discutant avec elle que j'ai eu l'idée de ce lemon, et bizarrement ça allait parfaitement avec mon O.S donc je me suis dis « Osef, on écrit la suite » ! Merci Acuckoo, tu me donnes les meilleures idées :D !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Tu ne fais pas assez de bruit !**

* * *

Mikey traînait dans le repère sans but particulier. Il était 22 heure passées et il étirait un peu ses muscles avant de rejoindre Donnie dans son laboratoire pour la nuit. Après la fameuse soirée où ils avaient entendu les cris (ou plutôt beuglements) de leurs deux frères aînés, ils avaient décidés de ne plus retenter de dormir dans leurs chambres si tôt et de ne plus rester dans les couloirs trop tard.

Mikey trottinait donc joyeusement et accéléra le pas en percevant au loin un gémissement de Léo. Ces deux là devaient encore en être aux préliminaires et Mikey n'avait pas envie de rester là pour les entendre quand ils commenceraient à crier plus franchement. Il avait son propre amant à retrouver et cette idée l'excitait déjà.

Il entra dans le laboratoire et prit bien soin de fermer la porte.

« Donnie~, » chantonna-t-il « Je suis là ! Où tu es ? »

« Ici ! » répondit une petite voix. Mikey se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où le son était provenu. Don était toujours tellement silencieux, même quand il travaillait il faisait peu de bruit et le benjamin dû utiliser son instinct pour le retrouver, perdu entre plusieurs machines.

Donatello eut à peine le temps de retirer ses lunettes que Mikey lui sautait déjà dessus en l'embrassant sauvagement. Habitué au tempérament affectueux de son frère, Donnie accepta le baiser et se laissa emporter. Il laissa tomber la clé à molette qu'il tenait et passa sa main derrière la tête de Mikey pour approfondir encore le baiser. Son corps bascula doucement vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pratiquement allongé par terre et que leurs lèvres ne se séparent enfin pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Donnie~, » chantonna encore le plus jeune « laisse ton travail et viens avec moi. »

Le ton de sa voix était malicieux, comme d'habitude, mais il y avait aussi quelque chose d'un peu plus agressif que d'ordinaire. Donatello sourit face à l'attitude entreprenante de l'énergique tortue. Rien qu'à sa façon de l'embrasser, il pouvait déjà deviner ce qu'il avait en tête.

« Est-ce que c'est un ordre ? » demanda-t-il avec un regard coquin.

« C'en est un ! » répondit Mikey avec des étincelles dans les yeux « Attention, si tu ne m'obéis pas je vais devoir te punir ! »

Des vagues d'excitations commençaient déjà à attaquer Donatello au niveau de son entre-jambe. Il se mordilla les lèvres avec envie en se levant précipitamment pour se jeter vers le lit. Comme il s'y attendait, Mikey le plaqua contre le matelas pour se mettre au-dessus de lui. Il était évident qu'il voulait avoir le contrôle ce soir là et cela ne dérangeait pas du tout Donnie, ils inversaient régulièrement les rôles alors il y était un peu habitué.

Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient ardemment, Mikey laissait déjà échapper des petits soupirs de contentement, appréciant pleinement le contacte de sa langue contre celle de son amant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir en caressant doucement le corps de son frère. Donatello descendait déjà ses mains sur son bas-ventre pour y caresser le début d'érection dissimulé sous le plastron.

« Hum... » gémit Mikey entre deux baisers « Tu crois que Raph et Léo sont en train de le faire, eux aussi ? »

Donnie grogna, il n'avait pas du tout envie de penser à ses frères sur le moment. Il ne répondit pas et embrassa le plus jeune pour le faire taire, mais après quelques secondes ils se dégagea du baiser pour ajouter : « Je les ai entendu avant de venir, mais ils ne criaient pas aussi fort que la dernière fois, donc j'ai supposé qu'ils n'en étaient qu'aux préliminaires. »

Le génie souffla encore une fois d'agacement. « Arrête de parler de Léo, Raph et de leurs gémissement ! » Il poussa Mikey et le força à s'asseoir en face de lui avant de s'allonger entre ses jambes et de plonger sa tête entre ses cuisses. Il embrassa le début d'érection et fit passer sa langue sur la fente avant de regarder Mikey dans les yeux avec un air sensuel et de lui dire : « Oublie les. Je suis le seul à qui tu dois penser... »

Merde, c'était tellement sexy. Mike se mordit la langue mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de gémir assez bruyamment. Un bruit aigu s'échappa de sa gorge sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Il passa sa main sur la nuque de son amant pour accompagner ses mouvements alors qu'il passait sa langue chaude et douce entre ses cuisses. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que son érection ne se fasse voir et Mikey gémit sans aucune retenue lorsque Donnie l'entoura de sa bouche.

Il retira ses mains et agrippa les draps à la place, ses cris se faisant de plus en plus fort. Mikey était une tortue naturellement bruyante et il était heureux de ne pas avoir à retenir ses cordes vocales. Les sons qu'ils produisaient n'avaient rien avoir avec ceux de Léo ou Raph, ceci dit. Mikey poussait des gémissements plus animal qui s'approchaient plus de roucoulements qu'autre chose. Donatello adorait entendre les gémissements de son amant pendant qu'il le satisfaisait. Le simple fait de l'écouter augmentait sa propre excitation. Il cessa la fellation pour déposer des petits baisers sur le ventre de son partenaire, remontant lentement jusqu'à sa poitrine, sa nuque, sa mâchoire puis ses lèvres.

Michelangelo l'embrassa en retour puis, dans un élan d'impatience, il repoussa Donnie sur le dos pour se place une fois de plus au dessus de lui. Il caressa la peau vert olive et descendit jusqu'à l'érection qui se dévoila sous ses doigts pour la prendre en main. Avec un regard malicieux, il commença des vas-et-vient avec un mouvement qu'il savait être agréable. Le souffle de Donatello s'accéléra et il ferma les yeux, sentent le plaisir monter de plus en plus ardemment dans le bas de son ventre.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je te fasse... » souffla Mikey au creux de son oreille. Le souvenir de la façon dont Donnie avait gémis quelques nuits auparavant quand ils avaient simulés pour faire taire Léo et Raph lui revint en mémoire. Il avait soudainement terriblement envie de l'entendre à nouveau parler comme ça, mais Donnie rougit et détourna la tête avant de répondre avec une mine un peu agacé : « Non. »

Donatello était d'un naturel silencieux et à vrai dire, il n'aimait pas beaucoup parler pendant le sexe. Il gémissait, bien sûr, il lui était même arriver de crier assez fort, mais il ne parlait jamais. Il ne savait simplement pas quoi dire, en général, Mikey parlait pour deux et ça lui allait très bien. En plus, le seul exemple qu'il avait en tête, c'était celui de Léo et il n'avait pas franchement envie de crier « défonce-moi » à son petit frère, lui.

« Allez, s'il te plaît. » demanda Mikey en faisant la moue « Fais-le pour moi, mon amour. »

Donatello ne se laissa pas attendrir et resta sur sa position : « J'ai dit non, si tu veux quelqu'un qui te dis des choses cochonnes pendant le sexe, tu n'as qu'a aller voir Léo. »

Mikey abandonna devant la colère que commençait à manifester son partenaire. Il n'avait aucune envie d'un deuxième Léo, il voulait que son Donatello à lui lui parle, mais il ne pouvait pas le forcer.

C'est alors qu'une idée plus amusante lui vint à l'esprit. Mikey se remit à embrasser son partenaire en le caressant de façon à ce qu'il soit complètement détendu. Il prenait son temps pour faire monter l'excitation, et pourtant Donnie restait presque complètement silencieux, si ce n'était pour le son de sa respiration qui s'accélérait par moment.

Le benjamin décida de passer aux choses sérieuses et se leva pour aller prendre le lubrifiant. Il revint vers Donnie avec un regard carnassier. Le génie lui sourit et l'enlaça quand il revint se positionner au dessus de lui. Mikey avait déjà effectué l'action suffisamment de fois pour ne pas avoir besoin de regarder ce qu'il faisait pendant qu'il embrassait une nouvelle fois son amant, il ouvrit le flacon et fit couler le lubrifiant sur son majeur droit.

Il mordilla affectueusement la lèvre inférieur de Donnie tandis qu'il faisait doucement entrer son doigt en lui, étudiant scrupuleusement son visage pour être sûr de ne pas aller trop vite. Le corps de la tortue s'arqua sous l'effet du plaisir, mais toujours aucuns sons ne quittaient ses jolies lèvres. Mikey grogna en comprenant ce que Donatello faisait : il avait décidé de rester muet ce soir là ! Peut-être que c'était pour lui donner une leçon, mais quoi qu'il en fut, Mikey était bien décidé à le faire crier quand même.

Il remua doucement son doigt en cherchant les zones qui faisaient habituellement frémir Donnie. Ce dernier lâcha un souffle un peu plus fort que les autres, mais ses cordes vocales restaient muettes. Il s'agrippait aux épaules de Mikey et maintenait ses grands yeux solidement fermés, comme si cela l'aidait à rester silencieux. Le doigt s'avança plus profondément en lui et trouva sans difficultés la prostate qu'il câlina sans retenue.

Donatello souffla encore une fois de plaisir en serrant le corps de Mikey contre le sien. C'était vraiment bon, il avait l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice avait lieu là où son amant le touchait, mais pourtant il n'avait pas beaucoup de difficultés à rester silencieux. Il ne dit rien non plus lorsque Mikey arrêta volontairement de stimuler la prostate pour le frustrer. Il accepta seulement la fin de la caresse sans protester un nouvel échec pour Mikey !

Déterminé, le benjamin continua la préparation en laissant ses lèvres s'attaquer au cou de Donnie. Il comptait lui infliger ce traitement jusqu'à ce que son partenaire l'implore de continuer, mais il perdit patience le premier et fini par retirer son doigt.

« Tu es prêts ? » demanda-t-il pour être sûr.

Il était essoufflé par sa propre excitation et se demandait comment Donnie pouvait rester aussi maître de lui-même alors qu'il acquiesçait en lui demandant de rajouter plus de lubrifiant. Mikey s'exécuta et chercha le flacon perdu quelque part dans les draps. Il se redressa et rajouta du liquide sur l'intimité frémissante de son amant avant d'en couvrir son érection.

Donatello avait à nouveau fermé les yeux et serra les draps dans ses mains lorsqu'il sentit Mikey s'introduire délicatement en lui. Quand il caressa au passage sa prostate, ses cuisses tremblèrent et il se mordit les lèvres pour ne lâcher aucuns sons. Il cru pendant un instant que Mikey n'allait pas bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à le lui demander, mais le benjamin fini par entamer les vas-et-vient de lui-même.

Donnie agrippa les bords du matelas, derrière sa tête, sous l'effet du plaisir provoqué par les coups butoirs. Mikey avait vraiment le don de trouver le rythme parfait il commençait doucement et accélérait au fur et à mesure. Il n'allait jamais ni trop vite ni trop lentement, et Donatello avait l'impression que son corps était en parfaite harmonie avec le sien.

Mikey gémissait bruyamment, ne pouvant faire autrement. Le douce étreinte du corps de Donnie autour de sa virilité était simplement trop délicieuse pour rester de marbre. Il ouvrit la bouche et son souffle se mêlait à sa voix tandis que le son de son plaisir s'élevait dans l'air. Il regarda son amant qui avait les yeux clos et le souffle court, mais qui restait toujours silencieux. C'était inadmissible.

« Parle... Parle moi... » ordonna-t-il, la voix saccadée par sa respiration.

« N... Non. » s'obstina Donatello. Le rythme du coït était désormais très soutenu et il sentait l'orgasme approcher. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler à ce moment là, il était trop concentré sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Mais soudain, tout s'arrêta.

Donnie ouvrit les yeux avec surprise pour voir son frère qui avait l'air de bouder. Il était toujours en lui mais avait cessé tous mouvements et croisait les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Mikey, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? J'étais en train de mon prendre mon pied là ! »

« Ah oui ? Si tu aimes ça, alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ! » répondit le plus jeune en boudant. Donatello le regarda un peu étonné en clignant des yeux.

« Ça... Ça n'a rien avoir, » finit-il par dire « Je n'aime pas parler pendant le sexe, c'est tout, tu pourrais respecter mon choix ! »

« Je veux savoir si tu aimes ce que je fais ou pas. » s'obstina Mikey.

« Mais j'aime ça ! »

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer ça. »

« Mais... Mais j'aime ça ! »

Donnie ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il souffla de dépit en essayant de garder l'excitation, ce serait trop bête de devoir arrêter maintenant.

« Tu n'es pas très convainquant. » dit encore le benjamin.

 **« Mikey, je te dis que j'aime ça ! »** cria presque Donatello avant de rajouter en grognant « Tu m'énerves ! »

« Toi aussi tu m'énerves ! Je demande pas grand chose pourtant !»

« Mikey, sérieusement, on va se disputer maintenant ou tu vas arrêter de chipoter et continuer de me baiser ?! »

Le coin des lèvres de Mikey se courba devant le langage vulgaire de son partenaire.

« Tu vois, quand tu veux. » dit-il avec malice.

Donnie fit la moue avec agacement et se laissa retomber sur le matelas. « C'est tout ce que tu aura ce soir. Maintenant dépêche-toi de faire ce que je t'ai demandé de faire avant que je change d'avis. »

Mikey gloussa, ayant déjà oublié le conflit. Il replongea sur le cou de Donnie et reprit les mouvements de vas-et-vient, sa verge ne demandant que ça.

Donatello avait apparemment cessé son petit jeu puisqu'il se mit à gémir doucement comme il le faisait d'habitude. C'était agréable, mais comme d'habitude, Mikey en voulait plus et il était bien décidé à avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il embrassa les joues de Donnie et murmura entre deux baisers : « Allez Donnie, parle moi... »

« Tu ne laisses jamais tomber, hein ? » soupira le génie.

Il serrait à nouveau Mikey contre lui alors que leurs corps ondulaient doucement l'un contre l'autre. Le rythme un peu plus lent que d'habitude était très agréable et leur permettait de parler sans être essoufflé.

« Fais-le pour moi... » redemanda encore le plus jeune.

« Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire... » avoua Donnie avec timidité.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux... Dis-moi ce que tu ressens... Ou n'importe quoi, je veux juste entendre ta voix, c'est tout. »

Don ravala nerveusement sa salive en essayant de se remémorer ce que Mikey lui disait quand il lui faisait l'amour, mais la petite tortue lâchait tellement de mots à la minute qu'il lui était difficile de s'en inspirer. Prenant une grande inspiration, il finit par dire : « Je... J'aime quand tu fais ça... »

« Ça quoi ? »

« T... Tout... J'aime sentir... Hum... Tes lèvres dans mon cou et... Et ta... Enfin, ton... »

Donatello rougit fortement et s'en voulut de se sentir embarrassé pour si peu. Il se demandait vraiment comment faisait Léo pour parler aussi crûment pendant le sexe.

Michelangelo gloussa doucement. « Dis-moi ce que tu as envie que je fasse... »

« Caresse-moi... » demanda faiblement Donnie.

Son partenaire s'exécuta avec un sourire, attrapant sa verge d'une main et faisant courir ses doigts sur sa poitrine de l'autre. N'y tenant plus, il accéléra la cadence, ayant besoin de sa délivrance. Il se laissa bercer par les gémissements de l'autre tortue et son esprit se dissipa alors que la chaleur envahissait encore plus intensément son bas-ventre.

Comme d'habitude quand c'était Mikey qui dominait, le timing était impeccable et ils jouirent presque en même temps. Donatello ignorait encore comment Mikey était capable de tomber juste à chaque fois.

Il lâcha un cris plus fort que les autres en atteignant l'apogée, mais celui-ci fut complètement submergé par les bruits de Mikey qui ne pouvait tout simplement pas jouir en silence.

Plusieurs longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur souffle, blottit l'un contre l'autre comme à l'accoutumée.

« On a encore du chemin à faire avant que j'arrive au même niveau que Léo... » murmura doucement Donnie, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

Mikey se redressa doucement et amena ses lèvres vers les siennes pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il essaya de faire passer tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui dans son baiser avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Donatello, ce que tu as dis ce soir était très bien. J'ai pas besoin de plus. » Ayant dit cela, il blottit son nez contre celui de Donnie, câlinant doucement son visage contre le sien. Leurs museaux moelleux étaient parfait pour ce genre de caresses. Donnie parut un peu soulagé, il ferma les yeux et murmura : « Je t'aime, Michelangelo. »


End file.
